Shanghai, China
The Shanghai District is a district encompassing the entire city of Shanghai. Its current composer is Gale Yang (楊 疾風, Yáng Jífēng), who assumed composerdom during the 13th century. Centered around business and trade, Reapers flow in and out of the district constantly. Current Standing Officers With the district, due to the company structure, the line between a regular reaper and an officer are more blurred, and even within the officers there are different tiers of power. Generally, people tend to be instead referred to as managers or directors, and the like. However, in official documents, they are still listed as the official titles of Officer and such. As the district is a conglomerate originally composed of separate districts, there are technically other composers who manage other sections of the district, though Gale generally handles the district as a whole. There are roughly 6 composers total, including Gale. Producer: ??? Composer: Gale Yang (楊 疾風, Yáng Jífēng) Sub-Composers: * ??? Conductor: ??? Previous Standing Officers Officer: Lee About i don't get what i'm supposed to put here rn so l8r my arms are literally jittering when i type b/c i need sleep bye History The district originaly was the Pudong (浦东, Pǔdōng, the east shore) district, one that only encompassed the areas bordering the ocean. A city that bloomed due to its ports allowing trade that reached the world in the 18th century, Shanghai evolved from a standard district into one dealing with business and commerce. The district eventually merged with other surrounding districts into its current size, due to it being the most active area and Gale often assisting heavily in the other districts anyways. The district was successful despite not being based through typical noise battles by having its participant effectively act as an intern within the business, and their survival being rated based on their performance and Yuan rewarded for their work. Noise of course still exist within the district, and during work that requires the players to be outside, they may still get erased by noise; players are expected to buy things with their salary for survival, as the noise do not drop valuables that can be sold for cash. In the 20th century, the Black Sun (黑日, Hēi Rì) corporation was legally established in the Realground, with its employees strictly Reapers. This integrated the UG with the RG more closely, helping the RG flourish economically and gave the UG more power as a result. With the establishment of a Realground existence, the UG branched larger connections to the world. As other similar corporations were established, the Black Sun made connections to them, becoming a connection port for not only physical goods in the RG and UG alike, but a network for the flow of information in the UG. As a side effect, transfers became common both in and out of the city, and it still remains a bustling point for reapers to be transferred to and have their districts reassigned today. This also brought attention to the existence of the UG to the Chinese Government, and eventually a private relationship between the UG and Chinese Government formed across all the districts in China, and the government restricted what the UGs should be allowed to do (which has for a large part been respected). With the State Religious Affairs Bureau Order No. 5 in 2007, the UGs within China were formally forced to be more restrictive with reincarnation, another motive being the issue of overpopulation also present. The only exception to these laws and regulations is Hong Kong, a district which many Chinese Reapers have moved to as a result, though Hong Kong rarely accepts transfers now due to their reaper population. Trivia * You can probably blame the smoking issues in Shanghai on Gale. Seriously. * Egg. Category:Districts